2032
by loisica
Summary: Amera, nouveau continent ou la culture est prohibée : deux royaumes s'affrontent : Melaca sous le règne de Russ Fiba et de sa fille Quinn Ice, gardienne des Répresseurs puis Origa, l'île dominée par Hira et sa fille Rachel, protecteurs de la culture et ces quelques habitants. Le combat entre les deux royaumes fait rage. La vengeance est le seul mot d'ordre... Faberry & Co :)
1. le règne

Mon histoire est inspirée de 1984 et Fahrenheit 451, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce sont deux histoires de contre utopie et de science fiction ou la dictature règne et la culture est prohibée. Pour ce qui concerne ma fiction, je ne reprends que le contexte mais je vais créer mon propre monde et mes propres règles. Principalement du Faberry mais plusieurs personnages vont faire leurs apparitions au fil des chapitres.

_Le règne _

La lutte contre l'opposition fut difficile durant presque 10 ans, des milliers de personnes ont perdu la vie ainsi que leurs pays pour se soumettre à la dictature dirigée par Russ Fiba, un grand dirigeant de l'Armée et fervent conservateur de l'ancienne religion Trinaty, qui réussit à imposer son dictât sur tout le continent appelée désormais Améra ou la puissance militaire et politique est dominante sur la plus grande partie du continent. Melaca est devenue le royaume le plus influent ou sa sainteté règne en maître avec les Répresseurs, sa garde rapprochée, dirigée par sa fille Quinn Ice. Tout le peuple connaît son nom, elle impose la terreur à celui ou celle qui ne respecterait pas la Trinaty mais personne n'a pu encore apercevoir le visage de la fille du souverain.

Malgré un royaume au summum de sa puissance, certains groupes se sont mis en retrait pour créer une figure d'opposition : les Férus, les passionnées de la culture, les quelques résistants qui tentent avec difficulté de garder les quelques derniers objets sacrés si convoités. Les Férus se sont établis sur Origa, une île peuplée d'une cinquantaine d'habitants qui survivent aux nombreuses attaques des Répresseurs grâce aux système de protection crée par leur chef Hira, qui consiste à établir un périmètre autour de l'île grâce à un système informatique ultra sophistiqué appelée le Traqueur. Lorsque un étranger tente d'entrer dans l'île à moins d'un kilomètre, une onde magnétique se forme sur la totalité d'Origa, personne ne peut y pénétrer à part les Férus grâce à leurs tatouages magnétisés sur le poignet droit représentant l'hirondelle, symbole d'espoir et de liberté, qui est retransmis dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur.

Hira veille consciencieusement sur l'île, ses habitants ainsi qu'aux objets sacrés, c'est à dire deux guitares acoustiques, un harmonica, une vingtaine de livres en tout genres, des cd de la période glam rock, un ordinateur et une télévision, ce sont les seules rescapés de la dernière attaque des Répresseurs.

La plupart des familles résident dans l'intérieur des terres, seul Hira et sa fille Rachel garde leur abris sur le bord des rives pour avoir une meilleure vue sue l'ensemble de l'île et surveiller au mieux les habitants.

Depuis quelques temps, le système du traqueur commence à avoir des dysfonctionnements, Hira se demande comment faire pour le réparer : sa seule option est d'aller sur Melaca pour chercher le matériel adéquat. Seulement, il sait que sa fille ne le laissera pas y aller.

Il y a trois ans, lors d'une excursion dans Melaca, sa femme Shelba fut exécutée par les Répresseurs avec deux autres femmes, Hira ne sait jamais vraiment remis de la mort de sa femme et devait faire face à la fougue de sa jeune fille et son envie de vengeance envers la fille du souverain.

Âgée de 17 ans, Rachel est une jeune femme brune, petite et menue, aussi intelligente, débrouillarde que têtue et agaçante. Sa vie en tant que Férus lui à appris à ne faire confiance à personne en dehors d'Origa, à combattre chaque jour pour ainsi affronter dignement Quinn Ice.

La seule compagnie qu'elle tolère est Gaspard, son raton apprivoisé et son le soir tombe, elle chante quelques chansons pour sa mère, celles que son père lui avait appris étant enfant pour qu'elle n'oublie pas d'où elle vient et surtout que quelqu'un garde en mémoire le patrimoine culturel si précis.

Sans s'en douter, Rachel allait bientôt pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance...

Trinaty est établie sous trois codes :

_Règle n°1__:_

Tout individu étant découvert avec un quelconque objet ayant un rapport avec la culture sera arrêter et fait prisonnier par notre sainteté Russ Fiba en personne. Chaque réprimande sera noter dans le livre sacré, chaque individu devra répondre de ses actes aux bouts de la deuxième incartade. Quiconque désobéira fera l'objet d'un interrogatoire par les Répresseurs , la garde de Quinn Ice.

_Règle n° 2_:

Tout individu étant découvert en compagnie d'un Féru mais n'ayant pas demander l'alerte aux Répresseurs auparavant, sera accusé de trahison et exécuté sur le champ sans sommation.

_Règle n°3 __:_

Quiconque s'attaquera directement à sa sainteté, à sa fille ainsi qu'aux Répresseurs déclenchant ainsi une rébellion, un complot sans équivoque envers Melaca sera enchaîné. Quinn Ice sera la seule détentrice de la mort du condamné, l'exécution se fera en public.

Citation du souverain :

« La culture n'est rien d'autre qu'un moyen de distraction futile qui abrutit notre conscience, fournis aux hommes le moyen de se forger sa propre opinion, ainsi qu'un libre arbitre, cela remet en cause des règles fondamentales du royaume. Je ne permettrais pas une rébellion, la décadence de la culture à toujours été présente, je vous en ai donner un aperçu et les conséquences de ses actes ne sont pas anodines pour l'avenir de notre société. Sachez que la culture n'a pas sa place ou que ce soit, je ne tolérerais pas la chute de l'ordre ni des bonnes mœurs. L'idéalisation d'un monde meilleur est à la portée de chacun de vous et je ferais en sorte que notre société n'est pas à subir le déclin ! Suivez moi sur le chemin de la rédemption et votre âme ne sera pas souillez. Je déclare la guerre aux Férus , je vous poursuivrais et je vous tuerais tous autant que vous êtes , jusqu'à l'extinction totale de la culture et d'Origa, aussi petite soit elle. ».

Russ Fiba répétait les codes à un Féru tout en lui coupant la langue car il s'était permis de chanter dans les rues de bon matin. Le Féru se fit traîner par deux gardes jusqu'à son cagot tandis que sur le chemin, sa fille vêtue de sa tenue habituelle faisait son apparition : combinaisons en cuir inoxydable avec un masque noir recouvrant une grande partie de son visage, seul sa bouche était visible, sa longue chevelure blonde rehaussé par une queue haute et des bottes de cuirs avec comme instrument particulier : un fer rouge bloqué dans une pochette spécifique, entourant la ceinture autour de sa taille.

« Ma fille, te voilà enfin. Je me languissais de ta venue, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importante à te confier, je sais que tu en seras digne comme toujours, tu as la fougue de ton père, rien ne t'arrêtes ! ».

« Viens en au fait père, j'ai encore des Férus qui court les rues, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps ! ».

« Si je te donnais l'opportunité d'anéantir Origa, qu'en dis tu ? ».

« Mais comment veux tu qu'on y arrive, leurs Traqueurs est infranchissable, ils ne laissent entrer que les Férus ! Si je le pouvais, je me ferais un plaisir de les tuer tous un par un ! ».

« Tu dois utiliser la ruse, j'ai mis deux Répresseurs sur l'autre bord de la rive qui les surveillent jour et nuit. Dernièrement, le Traqueur à connu quelques anomalies. Qu'en penses tu ? ».

« C'est une idée grandiose donc tu me proposes d'attendre là bas que leurs Traqueurs soit en panne pour que je donne l'alerte et qu'on les assaillent en pleine nuit par exemple ? Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir 24h sans en tuer un ! ».

« Tu dois faire profil bas, attendre patiemment que le traqueur soit déactivé pour nous donner le signal et nous attaquerons le temps venu. Nous dirons adieu à Origa et tout ses détraqués ! Le pouvoir du royaume sera entièrement à moi ! ».

« Mon père, je parviendrais à ma mission, je reviendrais la tête haute et ta fierté sera ma plus belle victoire ! Quand dois je partir en mission ? ».

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je demanderais à ton second de te relayer le temps de ta mission ! ».

« Je rassemble quelques affaires et je pars avant la tombée de la nuit ! ».

« Vas me tuer tout ses Férus et revient avec la tête du chef Hira, je veux voir la terreur dans ses yeux quand tu l'auras décapité ! ».

« Sois en sûre, je ferais en sorte de mettre le chaos sur cette île ! ».

Quinn Ice partit avec une certaine hâte, une vengeance l'attendait dehors mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Rachel dans les parages.


	2. dans l'ombre

_**Dans l'ombre **_

_Le crépuscule fit son apparition tandis que la fraîcheur de l'été prenait peu à peu sa place. Tout parut si calme et serein autour d'elle, sa respiration s'accorda avec la brise qui allait et venait entre les feuilles des arbres et murmura doucement sa venue jusqu'à l'herbe qui s'épousa sous ses pieds._

_La simplicité du moment ou une seconde d'égarement...Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi l'émotion l'a submergea à cet instant, seul son cœur savait...Les larmes prenaient places sur son visage sans grande difficulté, ses mains se crispèrent, elle ne pouvait plus supporter quoique ce soit..Pourquoi les choses les plus simples vous font le plus mal? Était es sa peine qui revenait à elle comme une amie ou sa vengeance qui lui laissait parfois un goût d'amertume? Rachel avait sans cesse des milliers de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule face à elle-même. Le souvenir de sa mère la hantait parfois, elle ne savait plus gérer sa souffrance face à l'absence de sa peau, son regard, son sourire. Son parfum qu'elle retrouvait parfois à travers la senteur des pétales de Jasmin qui virevoltaient autour d'elle la rendait mélancolique au possible. Le silence était devenu son refuge et sa prison, un effet contradictoire auquel elle avait su faire face auparavant mais qui devenait vraiment pesant depuis quelques temps._

_En lui chatouillant les joues avec ses fines moustaches et sa petite truffe rose humide, Gaspard interrompit Rachel dans son silence meurtri, il venu se blottir au creux du cou de sa maîtresse pour trouver un peu de chaleur et ainsi la réconforter de la tristesse qui l'envahissait._

_«Rachel?Dis moi, tu penses à elle à cet instant?»._

_Gaspard devinait quand Rachel avait un coup de blues, c'était bien plus qu'une maîtresse, une amitié sincère était née, ils étaient connectées depuis leur rencontre. Gaspard était ravie d'avoir un être humain qui le comprenne aussi bien, leurs attachements l'un envers l'autre s'étaient intensifier depuis la mort de Shelba mais Gaspard ne comprenait pas encore certains aspects de l'être humain surtout la complexité chez les femmes le fascinait, un mystère encore à résoudre selon lui._

_«Oui, ça te semble si évident?! J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me faire à son absence...Je sais ce que tu vas me dire: que nous humains sommes d'une complexité inégalable!». _

_Rachel trouvait toujours du réconfort auprès de Gaspard, sa compagnie et son humour lui ont permis d'apaiser sa solitude face aux drames auquel elle avait dû faire face. La passion pour le chant et l'harmonica était devenue son seul point de repère, c'était d'ailleurs Gaspard qui l'avait entraîner à assouvir sa passion, les souvenirs avec lui étaient nombreux, elle pouvait toujours compter sur son soutien et sa fidélité malgré la désapprobation de son père. Un animal, selon lui, ne pouvait pas remplacer la compagnie des hommes mais Rachel s'en fichait bien, elle avait un allié de confiance, peu importe qu'il soit humain ou non._

_«Je ne voudrais pas te contredire Rachel! N'entrevois pas une once d'ironie dans ma voix, cela fait partie intégrante de mon rôle de raton, nous sommes tous un peu sarcastique. Je suis surtout inquiet pour notre Traqueur, j'ai fait une ronde habituelle autour de l'île et il me semble bien que notre système connaissent son deuxième dysfonctionnement mais cela m'étonne que Hira ne t'ai pas prévenu plus tôt, à moins qu'il n'ai pas encore remarqué le problème...»._

_«Gaspard, tu t'inquiètes? Tu vois, les sentiments humains deviennent contagieux comme quoi tout peux arriver même à un raton de ton envergure! Sérieusement, Hira est très consciencieux, il m'aurait déjà prévenu, tu ne crois pas?»._

_Rachel esquissa un sourire moqueur mais remarqua une pointe de doute s'immisçait dans le timbre de sa voix. Mon propre père ne pourrait pas me cacher une information aussi importante qui remettrait en cause la sécurité de l'île? Si Gaspard disait vrai...Pourquoi ferait-il ça?Rachel voulait en avoir le cœur net._

_Ramener la tête du Féru...Tel était le seul mot d'ordre dans l'esprit de Quinn...Ne pas faillir à sa mission...Garder toute sa perception et sa vigilance..Ne pas fermer les yeux..._

_Affaibli par la fatigue, Quinn s'était malgré tout reposée un instant sur ce tronc d'arbre, elle ne put résister à la beauté de la nature qui s'offrait devant elle: le reflet de la lune illuminait l'eau dans toute sa splendeur, la brume entourait peu à peu les abords de l'archipel et le chant des oiseaux qui faisait échos à travers les arbres. Parfois, elle se prêtait à rêver d'une autre vie si sa mère était encore de ce monde:_

_«Tant qu'il y a de l'amour, du soutien et de la sincérité, rien est impossible mon enfant.»_

_Malgré les années,la rancœur et la rage qui l'animait, elle n'avait pu oublier cette phrase qui l'avait bercer depuis sa plus tendre enfance..Si tu voyais chère mère comment le monde à changer, comment j'ai pu changer!Père est animé par tant de vengeance qu'il m'a transmit son mal mais si tu savais comme je suis fatiguée par toutes ses querelles, j'aimerais tellement t'avoir auprès de moi parfois, que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que je sois en sécurité et que je me sente enfin apaisée..._

_«Je rêve ou tu t'apitoies sur ton sort Quinn!». _

_En sortant d'un bosquet, Nina s'approcha furtivement de Quinn pour lui donner un coup de tête sur son bras pour qu'elle prenne place auprès d'elle pour avoir ses caresses._

_«Nina, arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées!C'est pénible à la fin, pourquoi ne retournes tu pas chasser?!Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouver un rongeur à ton goût, je ne te croirais pas!Tu ne peux pas faire comme les autres Serval: être solitaire, méchante et sournoise, ça m'arrangerais!»._

_«Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien choisi, c'est notre destinée d'être ensemble, on à été connectée!Je suis la pour te protéger, c'est mon rôle avant tout! Maintenant, si tu veux que je sois la plus exécrable, je saurais très bien gérer ce rôle, je suis une féline après tout mais ne va pas te plaindre au souverain si rien ne va comme tu le souhaites!». _

_«Je n'ai rien demandé Nina!Absolument rien!»._

_Nina vit que Quinn n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter, elle se mit à ronronner et s'enroula sur ses genoux puis resta là pendant quelques instants avant de lui demander:_

_«Tu repenses toujours à cette femme?!»._

_«Sans arrêt...Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête...Elle me hante...»._

_«Tu sais que grâce à sa mort,tu as fais ta réputation! Chaque habitant te craint,dorénavant, tu es respectée!»._

_«Nina, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas sa mort qui m'a bouleversé, j'ai été entraînée pour être la gardienne des Répresseurs, je n'ai aucune pitié! Mais ce visage,ce regard,cette tristesse...Je n'ai pas supporter de donner la mort de cette femme devant cet enfant tout simplement.»_

_«Tu culpabilises en quelque sorte, c'est bien ça le mot que vous utilisez vous les humains?!»._

_«Nina, tu ne comprends pas, je me suis retrouvée en elle...Lorsque j'ai vu ma mère se faire assassiner devant mes yeux...Je n'ai pas supporter...»._

_«Tu dois d'abord finir ta mission Quinn! Peut-être après cela, je t'aiderais à retrouver cette jeune fille si cela peut soulager le peu de conscience qu'il te reste!»._

_«Tu as raison, je dois rendre mon père fière de moi! Mes vieux démons peuvent attendre encore mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle est sur cette île!»._

_«Si c'est une Féru, tu sais ce qu'il te restera à faire?N'est ce pas Quinn?Tu ne peux pas enfreindre la Trinaty!Si ton père l'apprenait..»._

_«Nina, on en ai pas encore là. Pour le moment, surveillons le Traqueur et nous aviserons par la suite de la marche à suivre!Je ne dérogerais pas à la règle de la Trinaty, c'est ma mère qui est à l'initiative de son ascension, je veux lui rendre honneur à chaque instant!Tu me penses vraiment capable de transgresser une règle pour une Féru? Tu t'es cogner la tête contre un arbre durant ta chasse ou tu as perdu tous tes sens ma pauvre!»._

_Elle se leva brusquement, ce qui laissa à Nina juste le temps de retomber sur ces pattes tandis que Quinn_

_partit rejoindre les deux Répresseurs qui patrouillaient aux alentours. Nina se demandait si Quinn était bien celle qu'elle prétendait être car malgré leurs connections, elle n'avait jamais su vraiment déceler l'esprit de Quinn...Comme si elle cachait quelque chose..._

_Un pressentiment lui arriva...Rien n'allait se dérouler comme prévu..._


	3. Chapter 3

_En eau trouble _

_Une sensation de légèreté l'envahissait, elle était apaisée comme si rien n'existait à part le bruit infime des clapotis de l'eau qui dérivaient sur les abords de l'île. Son corps appréciait cette danse lascive, un jeu de séduction était mis en place, Rachel ne pouvait résister au pouvoir de l'eau: son corps en pleine immersion, chaque extrémité ressentait le besoin de frissonner, sa tête bercée par les vagues ainsi que ce besoin de fraîcheur que lui réclamait son esprit. _

_Malgré le calme qui régnait autour d'elle, Rachel se posait encore et toujours la même question: pourquoi m'a t-il menti?_

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

_Rachel arriva en trombe vers l'abri d'Hira en gesticulant:_

_«Papa, tu savais que le Traqueur ne fonctionnait pas correctement ?Pourquoi tu me caches une chose si importante?Tu te rends compte du risque que tu fais prendre aux Férus!»._

_«Rachel, tu sais très bien que je ne prendrais aucun risque envers le groupe, le Traqueur fonctionne parfaitement!Qui t'as sorti ses absurdités?»._

_«Gaspard!Il t'a vu trafiquer le système tôt ce matin pendant qu'il faisait son tour dans l'île!»._

_«Gaspard...Tu penses vraiment que ton raton à autant de jugeote qu'un humain, il ferait mieux de s'occuper à chasser du gibier au lieu de mettre son nez partout!Pourquoi accordes tu tant d'importances à cet animal?La connexion n'est pas essentielle, les humains communiquent aussi, tu sais!»._

_«Si c'est pour mentir à tout bout de champ, je préfère la compagnie des dominés!»._

_Rachel avait besoin de se ressourcer car son esprit ainsi que ses nerfs n'admettaient pas le mensonge, d'autant plus lorsque c'était son père le fautif._

_A quelques mètres..._

_«Quinn, qu'est ce que tu fais?! Remets ton masque et arrêtes d'être stupide à ce point, je ne peux pas te protéger dans l'eau, tu le sais bien!Reviens vers la rive sinon ,je vais prévenir les Répresseurs!Et si quelqu'un te voyait!». _

_«Nina, arrêtes de t'inquiéter, ça ne te va pas et puis tu peux garder tes menaces pour toi,cela ne me fait pas peur, c'est moi l'autorité, je te ferais dire et je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi!Maintenant, tu m'attends sagement sur le rivage, je fais quelques longueurs, je reviens, j'ai besoin de m'évader et ce n'est pas avec toi dans mes pâtes que j'y arriverais!»._

_Décidément, Nina ne comprendrait jamais sa dominante...Elle pouvait être si hautaine, si machiavélique et l'heure qui suivait, elle cherchait à se moquer d'elle,presque comme une marque de tendresse. Qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait à prouver à la fin?!Nina finit par s'allonger tranquillement sur les racines de l'arbre avoisinant attendant que Quinn revienne déchargé de toutes tensions. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à subir ses humeurs constamment._

_Nager...Vite...Très vite...S'épuiser...Ne pas penser..Non...Pas elle...Son visage...Non...Je ne peux pas...C'est une Féru BORDEL!_

_En fermant les yeux, Quinn accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements, l'image de cette jolie brune disparaîtrait peut-être de son esprit si elle arrivait à se concentrer sur ses mouvements et uniquement ceux-ci._

_Une certaine quiétude envahit l'esprit de Rachel: son corps était devenue léger comme une plume, toute la pression qu'elle avait accumuler depuis des années s'était évaporer pendant quelques instants, cela lui procurait une telle sensation...Elle ne pensait absolument à rien!_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Quinn arriva la tête en avant sur l'épaule de Rachel et la percuta de plein fouet..._

_Le choc fut brutal mais Rachel eut malgré tout la force de protéger son épaule et chercha aussitôt qui avait pu la bousculer..._

_Une jeune fille à moitié inconsciente, gémissait des plaintes à peine audible, tentant malgré tout de remonter à la surface. _

_Avec l'obscurité, Rachel pouvait à peine percevoir le corps de la jeune fille, son devoir était de l'aider. Et si elle faisait partie du camp ennemi?!Seul le traqueur pourrait lui dire la vérité...Mais si Gaspard disait vrai, comment pourrait-elle savoir?La jolie brune avait beau se poser toutes ces questions, elle devait aider son prochain, elle l'avait promis à sa mère, elle aviserait le moment venu._

_Elle accueillit la jeune fille au creux de son bras endolori, se mit à nager avec difficulté durant de longues minutes jusqu'à atteindre l'extrémité de l'île puis elle se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le sable, avec cette inconnue toujours inconsciente. _

_La douleur se raviva aussi vite quand elle voulut prendre appuis sur elle pour s'agenouiller, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt...Le traqueur n'avait pas sonner...Donc c'est une Féru...Elle n'aurait pas pu passer la zone sinon..._

_Les lanternes de feu étaient toujours allumés, Rachel put observer attentivement l'état de la jeune fille: inconsciente, belle blonde aux cheveux longs, une cicatrice visible au coin de l'œil mais aucune trace de tatouage..._

_Elle approcha la jolie blonde et remarqua un visage familier, comme si elle avait déjà croiser sa route auparavant._

_Quinn était encore dans les vapes, le coup qu'elle avait pris à la tête l'avait assommer mais elle arrivait à entendre la voix de la personne qui l'avait sauver. Seulement, elle ne se souvenait de rien._

_Cette voix si particulière...Elle l'avait déjà entendu...Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle comprit..._

_C'était la jolie brune qui l'avait hanter depuis des années, qui se tenait devant elle._

_Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve! Pire, je suis morte!_

_«Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle! Réveilles toi!»._

_«Hummm...Je suis dans un rêve?»._

_«Non, tu ne rêves pas, essayes de t'asseoir!On va voir l'état de ton crâne avant que tu ne tombes encore dans les pommes!»._

_«Je suis ou?»._

_«Tu es sur l'île des Férus maintenant et je m'appelle Rachel et toi?»._

_J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement de choses à mon sujet pour qu'elle apprenne à mieux me connaître. Cette voix, ce visage, je reconnaissais tout en elle mais lorsqu'elle me posa cette question, je ne sus répondre que:_

_«Je ne sais plus...»._


End file.
